


Drabbles & OS multifandom

by Lulujoy



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hikaru no Go, Les tuniques bleues, Petit vampire, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulujoy/pseuds/Lulujoy
Summary: Melting-pot de tous mes drabbles et OS courts en un seul point, pour me faciliter un peu la vie dans mon travail de compilation de mes anciens récits. J'en ajoute des récents au fur et à mesure.Harry Potter: Chapitres 1 à 18Les annales du Disque-Monde: Chapitres 19 à 29Divers: Chapitres 30 à 34Les Tuniques Bleues: Chapitres 35 à 39Je ne m'arrange vraiment pas avec l'âge, on dirait.





	1. HP: Platform 9, Platform 10, Nothing in between

**Author's Note:**

> Pour commencer, du Harry Potter.
> 
> Note : J'ai basé l'intrigue autour d'une réplique d' « A Very Potter Sequel » que je vous conseille d'aller voir sur youtube (vo ou vostfr), ainsi que l'autre, A very potter musical. Vous n'êtes par contre pas obligé de l'avoir vu pour comprendre le texte. (par contre, si vous voulez vous lancer, je vous conseille AVPM avant AVPS.)  
> Je le dédie à Océane, sans qui je ne me serais pas remis à écrire des fics.  
> Résumé : Une fois par an, ce travail tranquille d'employé de gare devient complètement fou. Parce que le premier septembre, la gare de King's Cross change… du tout au tout.

o

Le vieux contrôleur regarda d'un air blasé le jeune homme s'affairer aux papiers;  _après quelques années_ , pensa-t-il,  _à attendre patiemment la fin de la journée dans la petite cellule de surveillance étouffante l'été et soumise aux courants d'air l'hiver... son zèle aura bien vite disparus!_

o

Philéas détourna ses yeux de l'apprenti pour les fixer ailleurs, sur le calendrier miteux accroché au mur. Voilà... déjà plus de trente ans qu'à la suite d'une blessure, il ne pouvait plus circuler dans les trains en tant que poinçonneur des billets. Il s'était donc vu réhabilité à une tâche moins mouvementée, dans la cellule de garde placée sur un quai, à la gare de King's Cross. De là, il surveillait les quais n°9 et 10 et s'arrangeait de l'administratif.  
Et comme chaque année, demain serait un jour étrange. Un jour spécial, sur le quai. Mais pour lui, enfin, il n'aurait plus à le supporter, car c'est en ce soir du 31 août qu'il partait en retraite bien méritée.

o

Ce soir-là, donc, il tendit les clés de la cellule au jeune Brian. Après cela, il toisa le jeune homme un peu trop grand, un peu trop maigre et avec un nez trop aigu.  
"Merci de m'avoir tout appris, Monsieur. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable retraite!  
-Mon garçon." Il s'était considérablement adouci face à la candeur du jeune homme. "Il y a une chose que tu ne ne dois pas oublier, jamais, d'accord?  
-Monsieur?  
-Voila le quai n°9. Et la, le quai n°10. Il n'y a rien, rien, tu m'entends? Rien entre les deux."  
Brian mit cela sur l'excentricité du vieil homme et promit de ne pas oublier. Il s'empressa de l'oublier aussitôt, en sortant faire la fête pour célébrer son nouvel emploi.

o

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, un petit garçon à lunette lui posa des questions originales sur un train fantôme allant dans une direction inexistante. Un gamin marrant. Puis, le long des minutes, jusqu'à onze heure, d'autres originaux, accoutrés de manière étrange, accompagnés d'animaux - de hiboux, de chats, de crapaud!- en cage lui demandèrent des renseignements sur une voie, mystérieuse, inconnue.  
Le quai 9 3/4.

o

Ainsi, les années passeraient, ramenant inlassablement à ce premier septembre de bizarrerie, et cette question, éternellement irrésolue, de ce 9 3/4...  
Toutes ses questions, Brian les chassait d'un mouvement de tête, tentant de garder son calme.  
Quai 9. Quai 10. Rien au milieu.


	2. HP: Imprimé noir sur blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le plus récent de mes cours OS.

Le bruit de lourds volumes de quotidiens reliés lâchés plus que posé sur la table en bois massif fit sursauter quelques lecteurs de la bibliothèque qui se retournèrent vers la jeune fille. Très vite, ils se revinrent à leurs lectures.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de tous ces journaux?" demanda Ron, qui mâchonnait discrètement une plume en sucre en jetant des coups d'œils réguliers vers Madame Pince.

Hermione haussa des épaules. "Pour l'instant, nous devons nous renseigner sur la période de la première guerre contre Voldemort. On ne peut que faire ça pour aider Harry… Et à l'époque, la Gazette du Sorcier avait encore une certaine indépendance."

Ron pris le volume qu'elle lui tendait. "Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut l'aider… contre les retenues d'Ombrage.

-Contre Voldemort." Ron tressailli pour la deuxième fois de leur courte conversation. "Il vaut mieux connaître son ennemi, surtout lorsqu'il est au faîte de sa gloire: L'année qui précède sa chute."

Et elle se plongea dans les archives, imité à contre-cœur par son ami.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry fit tout son possible pour dissimuler sa main ensanglantée à ses deux compagnons. Il écouta donc patiemment le compte-rendu d'Hermione sur leurs découvertes à la bibliothèque.

"Et alors, Ron a trouvé le journal du jour de ta naissance, et on a trouvé ça assez cool, car il n'y a eu aucun meurtre annoncé ce-jours-là."

Le jeune élu ri doucement. "Que c'est sinistre. Il y en avait tant que ça?

-Oui." Répondit le rouquin d'une voix blanche. "J'ai trouvé l'avis de décès de mes oncles."

Un silence s'installa. "C'était rare un jour sans notice nécrologique, et il y avait peu de naissance.

-Les sorciers annoncent les naissances dans le journal?

-Oh oui! Évidemment, pas la mienne, cela représente un certain coût…" commença Ron. "Enfin bref, on a épluché une bonne partie de l'année, et on a trouvé Malefoy, et bien sûr Neville le 31, et toi, le 1er août…

-Avec un jour de décalage, évidemment!"

o

Le 31 juillet 1980, Severus Rogue ouvrit tellement vite son exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il en déchira la couverture et qu'il renversa le pot de sucre. Le hibou hulula d'indignation mais il n'y fit pas attention et se précipita vers la rubrique qu'il scrutait depuis maintenant une semaine: Avis de naissances et de décès.

Ce jour-là, un seul nom était imprimé sur le papier, celui de Neville Londubat, et le jeune Mangemort poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait tellement craint de voir le nom d'un Potter… Il tenta de se souvenir du couple Londubat, et il se rappelait vaguement d'Alice qui était une classe au-dessus de lui à Poudlard, mais impossible de se remémorer le visage de son mari. Il ne fut pas peiné ni même désolé pour eux. Il s'en fichait pas mal, en fait, tout ce qui importait, c'est que Lily était hors de danger.

Il n'aurait aucun remords d'avoir délivré la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait su, à l'époque, que Lily était enceinte, mais Merlin merci, cela ne la concernait plus. Il se détendit et savoura le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris depuis des mois.

o

Harry lu en détail "son" journal et celui du lendemain, et il pensa avec émotion à son père qui avait dû courir en vitesse au journal (Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il était né tard dans la nuit) pour que son nom soit publié dans les colonnes du lendemain.

Il regarda longuement l'annonce…

o

Lilly et James Potter ont le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de leur premier enfant, Harry James Potter, le 31 juillet 1980.

En lisant ces lignes, Rogue faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

Il n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps, et le premier août au soir, il était à Poudlard pour supplier à genoux Dumbledore de protéger Lilly.

"Et son mari? Et son enfant?" Dumbledore regarda au-dehors. "Et puis, il y a un autre candidat potentiel à la prophétie, et connaissant Voldemort…"

Severus frémit.

"... il voudra s'assurer qu'aucun des deux ne puisse lui causer de soucis. Il va falloir une protection importante." Son regard perçant revint sur le Mangemort. "Et votre dévotion totale.

-Je suis à vous, si vous la…" il déglutit et se forçat: "Si vous les sauvez."

o

Onze ans plus tard, le professeur de potion regardait arriver les premières années avec un désintérêt calculé. Potter était bien entendu le centre de ses attentions: quel genre de garçon verra-t-il débarquer? Aura-t-il l'intelligence de sa mère? Amère déception, lorsqu'il vit un mini-clone de James Potter entrer dans la Grande Salle au milieu de la marmaille.

Il détourna les yeux et se rendit compte que Dumbledore le regardait.

Au milieu de la répartition, alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille Quirrell lui raconter ses dernières vacances en Albanie et qu'il attendait que Potter arrive, de toute évidence, à Gryffondor, un autre nom le fit plisser des yeux. Londubat. Il observa le jeune garçon - à première vue un empoté - poser le chapeau sur sa tête.

Il rappela qu'il s'était réjouit de la mort programmée de ce garçon, que cela ne s'était finalement pas produit comme il le désirait et le détesta instantanément.

o

"Je crois que je préfère encore Rogue à cette espèce de…" Neville souffla sur sa main pour apaiser la douleur.

"Faut l'entendre pour le croire." répliqua Fred. "Tiens, met cette pommade.

-Je veux dire, lui, j'ai toujours été sa tête de turc pour aucune raison valable…

-... à part le fait que tu fais souvent exploser ton chaudron…

-C'est parce qu'il me stresse! Il a aussi traumatisé Trevor…

-Parce que tu es un Gryffondor…

-Mais de la torture physique? Eh, il n'a pas besoin de ça…

-Quand on maîtrise la torture psychologique…"

Harry mettait également la pommade des jumeaux en y réfléchissant. Il savait que Rogue le détestait à cause de son père. Il avait vu l'état dans lequel étaient les parents de Neville, et ne voyait pas ce que leur professeur de potion aurait pu leur reprocher qui vaille à leur fils ses foudres.

o

Il regarda à peine le berceau vide. Franchement, ce petit imbécile, il aurait pu attendre quelques heures de plus avant de naître. Il se focalisa uniquement sur Lily. Il n'y avait plus que Lily, plus que son cadavre encore chaud.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre.

"Tu viens Severus?" demanda une voix. "Cet idiot de demi-géant l'a déjà emporté, trop tard! Mais on pourrait finir le boulot avec l'autre famille, hein? C'est ce que le Maître avait prévu."

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et son sourire malsain.

"Je continue à chercher des indices. Allez-y."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu cette idée suite à une réflexion sur facebook à propos du sale caractère de Rogue: "ce n'était pas parce que Neville était né un jour trop tôt qu'il fallait le traiter comme ça". Et là, ma mornille est tombée.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que j'aime énormément l'écriture du personnage de Severus Rogue, mais beaucoup moins le personnage en lui-même. Il est extraordinairement bien écrit. Mais il est imbuvable.


	3. HP: Nuit noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prochains chapitres sont ceux que j'ai posté, à l'époque (on parle de 2009-2010) sur la communauté LJ HP_100_mots. Je rajoute donc les notes que l'on ajoutait systématiquement:
> 
> Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, hélas.  
> Personnages/Couples: Alice/Franck, Lily  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi: Trouble + Cicatrice  
> Mots : 100  
> Note : Voici mon premier Drabble. J'ai mit plus de temps à compter les mots qu'a l'écrire…  
> Posté sur: HP 100 mots

-Dieux merci, ce n'est pas nous.

Alice sentit sa vue se troubler. Même sous l'effet de l'alcool, il n'avait pas à dire ça. Autour, les rires continuaient.

Elle sortit de la pièce, mais Franck ne le remarqua pas. Trop occupé à fêter la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle regarda son avant-bras, et la cicatrice. Vestige d'une mission pour l'Ordre dont Lily l'avait tiré presque morte. Elle ne pourrait jamais dire « ce n'est pas moi ».

C'est un peu d'elle, une sœur, qui a disparue. La nuit du 30 au 31.


	4. HP: Passer un cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: tout à Jo, même les fautes de chronologies…  
> Personnages/Couples: Nick, Harry  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi: Trouble  
> Mots : 100  
> Note : J'ai remarqué une nouvelle faute de chronologie (encore !) hier. Voila mon explication personnelle de la chose.  
> Posté sur HP 100 mots

-Ah, cher ami ! Harry Potter présent au 500e anniversaire de ma mort… Je ne sais comment vous remercier !

-Excusez-moi, mais…

-Oui ?

-L'année passée, au banquet de la rentrée, vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez mort depuis près de 400 ans…

-Je suis troublé ! Voyez-vous, pendant tellement longtemps, j'étais désespéré par ma mort que je n'ai pas compté les années. C'est le Baron Sanglant qui m'a fait remarqué il y a juste une semaine que mon anniversaire approchait. Au bout de 500 ans, il faut bien savoir passer le cap, j'imagine.


	5. HP: Rien que ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note actuelle: Damned ça me rappelle le temps ou j'écoutais le podcast RITM de la Gazette du Sorcier!
> 
> Disclaimer: tout à Jo.  
> Personnages/Couples: Arthur/Molly, les Granger  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi: [personnel] finance  
> Mots : 100  
> Note : une petite dédicace ;)  
> Posté sur mon Live Journal

-Sept mornilles ! Il y a deux ou trois ans, la Gazette du Sorcier en coutait trois ! Depuis que le rédacteur Pruneau s'est fait viré pour sa sympathie envers l'Ordre…

-Calme-toi, ma Molynette. C'est la crise financière…

-Pas que financière ! Cette guerre de l'ombre est une pire crise encore !

-Ne te soucie pas d'argent. Dumbledore ne nous laisseras jamais mourir de faim. Et même pauvre, nous avons nos enfants.

Lors d'une crise Moldue, quinze ans plus tard, Molly déclara aux Granger que « finalement si ce n'était que de l'argent »…

Et pas nos enfants.


	6. HP: Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, hélas.  
> Personnages/Couples: Drago, sous entendu de Drago/Hermione  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi: Cicatrice  
> Mots : 100  
> Note : C'est bizarre d'écrire du dramione, car je ne suis pas très fan de ce couple. Mais je ne refuse jamais les défis.  
> Posté sur HP 100 mots

Pour un garçon de treize ans, une cicatrice, ca fait viril.  
A l'infirmerie, Drago espérait en garder une de sa mésaventure avec Buck. Il n'y a pas que le célèbre Harry Potter qui pouvait épater la galerie ! Il valait mieux que lui, sûr ! Même Granger admirerais cette cicatrice, il se le jura.

Enfin, avec le délire de son père sur le jugement de l'hippogriffe, ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile.

Il commençait à élaborer un plan d'approche lorsqu'elle le gifla. Même si la situation semblait perdue, il ne renonça pas.

Elle sera à lui.


	7. HP: Un de trop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: tout à Jo, rien à moi.  
> Personnages/Couples: Albus, Harry, Neville  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi: trouble  
> Mots : 100  
> Note: /  
> Posté sur HP 100 mots

1 ans et 3 mois avant l'Halloween 1981, une nuit entre le 30 et le 31 juillet, un foyer sorcier fut pris d'une grande agitation. Enfin, deux foyers plutôt. Dans la première famille, c'était programmé, le premier fils Potter arriva le 31 à une heure du matin. La seconde avait été prise par surprise deux heures plus tôt; l'enfant arrivait deux mois avant terme.

-Tout ça trouble mes calculs, murmura Dumbledore. Ca va être difficile à surveiller, 2 enfants au lieu d'un.

Il regarda par la fenêtre le soleil mourir sur la fin du 7eme mois.


	8. HP: Gène sorcier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi  
> Personnages/Couples: Harry, James II, Dudley  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi: Univers Alterné  
> Mots : 100  
> Note : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour trouver l'inspiration, puis je me suis souvenu d'une question qu'on avait posé à Jo au sujet de Dudley… et voila j'ai juste fait le contraire exact de ce qu'elle a affirmé.

-Oh, j'ai vu Marcellin… Marcy, on est là !

Il aurait été difficile de ne pas entendre James crier dans tout King's Cross. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dudley ! Ca va ?

-Génial. Marcy est surexcité depuis ce matin et je doute que l'apparition de tes fils améliore son état.

-Et Irène ?

-Elle aide juste Emily.

-Tu sais, je suis bien content que tes enfants soient sorciers.

-Ce n'est pas le cas de mes parents…

-C'est déjà étonnant que le gène sorcier ait pu survivre au gène Vernon Dursley. Ne leurs en demande pas trop !


	9. HP: La joie des autres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi  
> Personnages/Couples: Bellatrix, Voldemort, Rodolphus  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi: /  
> Mots : 100  
> Note : Hier, j'ai eu la chance d'assister à l'opéra « la Traviata » avec l'école. Je mettrais à la suite les traductions.

 

 _Libiamo, libiamo ne'lieti calici…_  
La foule est joyeuse au mariage, mais la mariée reste de marbre.  
 _Ah ! Gaudiamo…_

Elle a fait ce qu'on lui demandait, elle a épousé un Sang Pur. Elle sait déjà que Rodolphus le la rendra pas heureuse.  
 _… dell' universo intero…_  
Elle ne vit que pour son maître. Il lui demande d'épouser ce Lestrange, elle le fait. Parcequ'elle l'aime.

Bellatrix s'écroule dans la Grande Salle.  
 _É strano ! Cessarono gli sposimi del dolore…_  
Elle regarde juste une denrière fois son maître.  
 _Finché avrà il ciglio lagrime io piangerò per te._

La foule crie ma mort.

_Gaudiamo !_

 

_[traductions]_

_« Buvons joyeusement dans ce verre »_  
« Ah ! Réjouissons-nous »  
« De l'univers tout entier »  
« C'est étrange ! Les spasmes de douleur ont cessé. »  
« Tant que j'aurais des larmes je pleurerais pour toi »  
« Réjouissons-nous ! »


	10. HP: Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de 2018: Mon moi de 2009 avait quand même des idées à la con.
> 
> Sujet : Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer : Tout cela appartient à Mrs Rowling.  
> Personnages/Couples : Hum… Luna, Neville, Drago, Colin et Ginny, et le couple est surprise ! (en fait il est surtout très bizarre, mais c'est la faute à nobuta qui a des idées tordues en cours d'Histoire de l'art...)  
> Rating : PG  
> Défi : Veritaserum  
> Mots : 2X100  
> Note : Un double qui est quand même un peu tordu (désolé)

Ou on a un plan foireux

-C'est une bonne idée.  
-Mais non, non, Luna ! On avait juste qu'à demander à Slughorn…  
-Je me méfie des profs de potions.  
-Slughorn n'est pas Snape…  
-Ginny, laisse-moi ouvrir cette porte !  
Neville se faufila avec précaution.  
-Je l'ai.  
-On s'en va, les Carrow rappliquent !

-Colin, tu n'auras qu'à le verser dans son thé.  
-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Malefoy ?  
-Il sait sans doute quelque chose, et ce véritaserum le lui fera dire !  
-A propos de…  
-Harry, et d'autres choses…  
Il s'exécuta.  
-Il l'a bu !  
-Il sort seul, là !  
-On le coince dans un coin.

Ou on exécute le plan définitivement foireux

-Avance, Malefoy.  
Ils le poussèrent dans un placard. Ils étaient serrés les uns contres les autres.  
-Dis-nous ce que tu sais, maintenant.  
Ginny était calme, mais sévère.  
-Je… je suis amoureux.  
Silence. Malefoy amoureux ? C'en était trop pour Ginny.  
-Heu… Tenta Neville, on parlait de Tu-Sais-Qui…  
-Je veux plus être Mangemort. J'ai peur pour maman.  
Silence. Neville est trop sensible concernant les mères.  
-Que projette-t-il ?  
-Tuer Potter et devenir le plus puissant. Je t'aime Luna.  
-Mais je sais ça ! Tu… quoi ?  
Silence.  
-On va faire quelque chose pour l'aider… Mais ?  
Colin n'eu pas de réponse.


	11. HP: Eileen in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de 2018: Ok celui là ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas lu. Je n'ai qu'une question: POURQUOI?
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout à madame Rowling.  
> Personnages/Couples : Severus, Eileen, Sibylle  
> Rating : PG  
> Défi : Fièvre  
> Mots : 100  
> Note : étrange? vous avez dit étrange?

La fièvre le clouait au lit. Grâce à sa fragilité, il n'irait pas à l'école moldue aujourd'hui. Il ne subirait pas les brimades et les coups – en tout cas pas à l'école.

Des violents tremblements le secouaient. Sa maman lui posa sa main sur le front. Il l'aimait quand son père n'était pas là, elle s'habillait coloré et faisait bruler de l'encens. Elle mettait la musique.

Eileen in the sky with diamond…

La première fois que Severus entra dans les appartements de Sibylle, c'est ces encens qui lui montèrent à la tête, et cette ambiance hippie lui rendit la fièvre.


	12. HP: Une belle journée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Tout à JKR… vraiment.  
> Personnages/Couples : Neville, Harry et une invitée surprise !  
> Rating : PG  
> Défi : Encore ! mais c'est relativement discret.  
> Mots : 3 (histoires) x 3 (parties par histoire) x 100 (mots) = 900  
> Note : … j'essaie de faire dans l'inédit, ne m'en voulez pas trop !  
> Posté un 30 juillet... De quelle année? Je ne sais plus!

 

Encore un anniversaire, encore une année passée… pour rien. Voila ma première pensée de cette journée nuageuse, même en plein été. A se demander si le Ministère a vraiment réussi à reprendre tout les Détraqueurs… Mais ce n'est pas La pensée primordiale du jour.

Je prends mon petit déjeuné au bar, comme tout les jours.  _La classe, professeur, vous avez un appart' au Chaudron Baveur !_

Mon épouse souris aux clients, l'air de rien. Hannah a encore oublié mon anniversaire. Comme tout les ans.

Il y a une femme enceinte juste en face. Elle est belle…

-Je t'ai vu, Neville.

°°°°°

-Paaaaa ! Paaaaaa ! Y'a Jamie y m'a encore piquer mes jouets !

Harry aurait voulu avoir un anniversaire plus… Calme. Mais les enfants ne connaissent pas les congés... Son chef Auror non plus, apparemment.

-Potter ! Encore en retard !

Pitié ma tête. La fête d'anniversaire de se soir, ce sera sans moi ! Je laisse Ginny aller chercher les enfants, et puis au lit… De toute manière j'ai toujours détesté ça. Enfin, pas tous, celui de mes 11 ans était bien. Mais ça remonte à 18 ans, là.

-Au fait Potter, vous finissez à quatre heure aujourd'hui.

Quoi ?

°°°°

-Aaaaargh !

Son non identifié venant du bureau. Ma secrétaire, encore !

-Madame, nous avons reçu au moins… 10 fois plus de courriers que l'année passée à la même date !

-C'est logique : Cette année, ça concorde avec la sortie du film. Les jaunes ou les vertes ?

-Les vertes, plus classe. Et quoi, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

-Et bien je les lirais ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ses temps si… à part me promener avec les enfants… Vous êtes sûr pour les vertes ?

-Toutes ?

-Quoi, il y'en en a tant que ça ?

°°°°

-Mais enfin, je ne faisais que la regarder ! Je n'avais aucunes idées derrière la tête, je t'assure chérie !

-Pourquoi tu la regardais alors ?

-Enfin, je la voyais déjà avec son bébé…

-Je vois, c'est ça, encore ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois, et je te le redis encore, c'est hors-de-ques-tion !

Elle avait détaché les dernières syllabes de manière claire et, le pensait-elle, efficace.

Mais Neville claqua la porte de la cuisine, s'engouffrant dans la cours et disparaissant le plus rapidement possible sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Encore une année passée… pour rien.

°°°°

Et ils avaient encore préparé une fête encore plus surprise que d'habitude, Georges c'était encore surpassé, et c'était réussi. Tout le monde était là. Il chercha Neville -après tout c'est son anniversaire aussi, non ?- mais il ne le trouva pas.

-Ha, Harry… Ginny se pendait à son cou. Je t'aime tellement…

Elle est un peu éméchée on dirait…

-Tu ne me quitterais pas, hein ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais plus… ce que je dis…

-C'est pas grave !

Il prit son épouse dans ses bras, l’entraînât sur la piste de dance. La nuit sera longue !

°°°°

-Encore et encore, madame… et pis encore ! Venez voir par vous-même !

Une montagne (ou un océan, ça dépend du point de vue) de courrier encombrait le bureau.

OK. Restons calme. Je prends mes bottes (les jaunes, finalement.) et j'emmène les enfants… non finalement, je vais me promener toute seule.

-Je commencerais ce soir.

-Quel courage, madame !

Avec une bouteille de champagne à coté. Je ne suis pas foncièrement masochiste, moi.

-Et pour le conte, madame ?

-Chaque chose en son temps !

En passant par le salon pour sortir, je regarde avec tendresse ma boite à manuscrit.

°°°°

-Et pourquoi tu l'as quittée ?

…

-Ginny, tu as trois enfants.

-Oui. J'aimerais en avoir encore un… tu aimerais être son parrain ? Mais tu détourne ma question au fait !

-Elle ne veut pas.

-Quoi ?

Elle ne veut pas d'enfant. Dans un an, j'ai trente ans, et je n'aurais pas d'enfant… pas avec la femme que j'aime.

-Réponds, s'il te plait… Tu sais que tu peux me le dire !

-Je ne la quitte pas définitivement, tu sais… Je veux juste… réfléchir.

-Qu'as-tu besoins de plus encore?

-Un enfant, j'ai besoin d'un enfant. Je veux être père.

°°°°

-Et bien, tu étais sacrément pompette, hier, ma chérie !

-Hahaa… tu en a encore profité hein ?

-Mais bien sûr !

Je rougis quand même… faut que je lui dise…

-D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas… enfin, tu sais.

Ginny sembla ailleurs pendant un instant.

-Tu ne veux pas d'un quatrième enfant ?

Là, je suis sidéré ! Reste calme, Harry !

-Tu en as envie ?

-Pas toi ?

Long silence.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

C'est encore repartit !

-Tu as l'idée d'un nom, déjà, chérie ?

A son tour de choisir !

-D'un nom, non…

D'un parrain, peut-être ?

°°°°

Molly Weasley aurait dit en voyant son visage qu'elle regardait un de ses enfants, et c'était peut-être un peu ça. Mes enfants…

Avant d'aller marcher dans la forêt de Dean, il faut que je prépare les gouter des enfants…

Je vais faire des Brownies ! Les enfants adorent. Ou du pudding ? Quel dilemme !

Choisissant la facilité (des brownies et du pudding), je prépare le tout en vitesse.

Il faut encore repasser par le salon, tant mieux. Les mains dans la pâte, je m'étais rappelé que ce n'était pas seulement mon anniversaire.

Elle fixa la boite.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry.


	13. HP: Dérèglement familial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Dérèglement familial  
> Disclaimer: JK a tout créé, moi je me suis arrangé.  
> Personnages/Couples : Percy, les Weasley  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi : Règlement  
> Nombre de mots: 100 mots  
> Note: Tout est partit du titre, mais je ne savais vraiment pas ou ça allait me mener.

Percy aimait apprendre les règles par cœur, pouvoir les réciter, les appliquer, et surtout, les faire respecter.

Et il en retirait une certaine fierté.

Pour lui, les règles au sein de la famille étaient les plus importantes. Respecter les parents. Bien écouter les grands frères. Ne pas embêter les plus petits. Accepter tous ceux que l'on accueille dans la maison. Ne pas faire de bêtises comme les jumeaux. Primordial.

Au fil des ans, Percy pensaient que ces règles avait toutes été enfreint par ses frères, jusqu'à une nuit, ou il su que c'était lui qui avait fauté.

Ne pas trahir.


	14. HP: Sept regards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Sept regards  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
> Personnages : Amycus, Severus, Ombrage, Maugrey, Remus, Gilderoy, Quirrell.  
> Rating : K  
> Défi : Plongeon  
> Nombre de mots : 200

Amycus plongeât la tête la première dans le piège de Potter. Il toucha sa marque, rappelant son maître à ses sombres desseins.  
Severus souffrait de sa marque, mais c'était une proposition qui ne se refusait pas. Il attendait cela depuis longtemps, il aurait été idiot de… même si les conditions étaient dures, il se jeta à l'eau et dit « oui » à Dumbledore.  
« Oui monsieur le Ministre ». Ombrage plongerais dans cet univers impitoyable de Poudlard.  
Il savait que l'univers était impitoyable, mais Poudlard semblait pire. Plongé dans une malle, Maugrey Fol-Œil songeait qu'il aurait aimé donner cours.

xxx

Remus aurait aimé continuer à donner cours, il venait de passer à Poudlard l'une des meilleures années de sa vie. Mais il était raisonnable et se replongea dans sa petite existence misérable.  
Tout à fait déraisonnable, Gilderoy plongeât dans l'entrée béante de la Chambre des Secrets. Il saurait faire tout oublier aux deux enfants, et il sera encore le héros.  
Quirrell n'était pas un héros, juste un homme comme les autres. Et il fit la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en se réfugiant dans une grotte, au fin fond de la forêt d'Albanie. Il a plongé dans les Ténèbres.


	15. HP: Bien fait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tout est à JK  
> Titre : Bien fait!   
> Personnages/Couples : Neville, Drago, Pomona.  
> Rating: Pg  
> Défi : Botanique  
> Nombre de mots: 100 mots  
> Note: le titre, je le dois à la réaction de mon amie Anne à sa première lecture.

Drago râle un peu. Il pensait que, Poudlard étant dominé par les Carrow, ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour ses résultats. Que tous les professeurs seraient à ses pieds.

Il se rendait donc sans inquiétude vers son premier cours de Botanique de l’année des Aspic’s, en commun avec les gryffondor.

Il fut rapidement remit à sa place. Il avait essayé de refourguer sa plante morte à Londubat, mais il l’avait rendu verte et vive rapidement. Et, forcément, Chourave l’avait remarqué.

Et, forcément, c’est lui qui marchait maintenant vers le bureau des Carrow, un billet de retenue à la main.


	16. HP: Bubblegom Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Bubble-gum crisis  
> Sujet : Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer : Tout cela appartient à Mrs Rowling, et la théorie des chewing-gums à « la pensine », le développement est juste personnel.  
> Personnages/Couples : Neville, Drago, Lucius  
> Rating : PG  
> Défi : /  
> Mots : 479  
> Note : Posté en premier sur la commu LJ true-gryffondor

*Souffle, souffle, souffle, éclate*  
Encore perdu, mais c’est pas grave.  
La bulle de maman continue de gonfler, gonfler, gonfler… Je ne suis vraiment pas à la hauteur. Elle est imbattable à ce jeu-là. Grand-mère m’a toujours dit que même avant, on ne la voyait presque jamais sans un chewing-gum à mâchonner, inlassablement. Elle trouvait ça vulgaire, papa trouvait ça mignon, et moi j’adore ça.  
C’est les seuls moments ou j’existe pour elle. Adversaire de la bulle de chewing-gum.  
Pourtant, je n’aime pas les chewing-gums. En d’autres moments, j’évite d’en manger, ça m’file la nausée et je me sens tellement bizarre que j’en ai mal à la tête.  
Et puis elle me donne les papiers en souvenir.

___

-Quel plaisiiiiir, monsieur Malfoy, que vous croiser ici !  
-Moi de même, monsieur le ministre.  
-Mais ça n’a rien d’étonnant ! C’est tout de même vous qui financer en grande partie l’hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste !  
-J’aime simplement aider… les autres. M’aider moi-même surtout !  
-Quelle bonté ! Mais qu’est-ce qui vous amènes ici ? J’ai moi-même quelques problèmes de santé…  
-Rien de trop grave, j’espère ?  
-Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Tant mieux ! Comme si je m’en inquiétais, idiot… Moi ce n’est que quelques papier à remplir…  
-Et bien, à la prochaine, monsieur Malfoy !  
-Portez-vous bien ! C’est ça, pff, quel boulet…

Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers une jolie jeune infermière à l’allure écervelée.  
-Mademoiselle, puis-je vous demandez de porter ceci, dit-il en désignant son paquet, chez la patiente suivante ?  
Il lui tendit un bout de papier et le paquet.  
-Et tout cela anonymement, bien sur.  
-Ou… Oui monsieur !  
Elle s’en alla exécuter l’ordre de l’homme grâce auquel elle était payée tous les mois.

___

-Encore les chewing-gums ! S’écria Augusta Londubat face à la vision de sa belle-fille et son petit-fils entrain de « buller ».  
Elle s’écarta du lit de Franck pour entamer sa remontrance au sujet des danger des bonbon sur l’organisme.  
-Mais, pourquoi lui en achètes-tu, alors ?  
Long silence.  
-Mais ce n’est pas moi qui les envoie, Neville…  
-Ha ?  
L’infermière passant, ils lui demandèrent donc d’où venaient ses fameux chewing-gums.  
-Demande-lui, Neville.  
-Demandez quoi ?  
-Les chewing-gums, freluquet !  
-Les… heu… ah, oui, bien sur.  
Il s’éloigna pour demander. Quant il revient, il était perplexe.  
-Anonyme… Qu’est-ce que ça veux dire ?  
-C’est étrange !  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Et bien, ces chewing-gums ! Ou as-tu la tête, cet après-midi ?

___

-Oh, des chewing-gums !  
Drago plongeât la main dans le paquet.  
-Non, Drago.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ces chewing-gums servent à faire en sorte que quelqu’un qui doit se taire, pour notre sécurité,se taise bel et bien.  
-Empoisonné ?  
-Non, ensorcellé.

___

-Etourdit !  
Je me sens mal.

___

-Comment ça, elle ne parle plus ? Ca la tue, cette personne ?  
-Non. Il s’agit simplement d’une faible dose d’Oubliette.


	17. HP: Tu n'as rien à dire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Tu n'as rien à dire  
> Disclaimer : Tout cela appartient à Mrs Rowling.  
> Personnages/Couples : Neville, Minerva, Severus, Albus et Phineas Niguellus  
> Rating : Normal  
> Note: Posté initialement sur la communauté LJ true-gryffondor.  
> Comme les autres, ça date des années 2009-10.

Severus s’énervait tout seul dans son tableau, crachant tout son ressentiment après avoir dû se taire à cause d’un silencio bien sentit de Minerva.

-Un idiot, un imbécile… un empoté !

Albus changea de cadre et donna une tape sur le front du professeur de potion rebelle.

-Cela ne m’empêchera pas de penser que Poudlard est tombé bien bas pour engagé un tel abrutit congénital, un vrais crétin !

Minerva soupira.

-Ca ne sert à rien d’épiloguer là-dessus. J’ai engagé Londubat parce que Pomona part à la retraite, et puis, on verra comment il se débrouillera !

-Justement, intervint Phineas Niguellus qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, il faudra prévenir Pompom. Il a décidé de s’attaquer au Saule Cogneur !


	18. HP: Ils sont, euh, transparents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier que je poste pour les archives, l'un des premiers que j'ai écris.  
> Titre : Ils sont, heu, transparents ?  
> Disclaimer: tout à Jo, rien à moi.  
> Personnages/Couples: Colin, Mimi Geignarde  
> Rating: PG  
> Défi: /  
> Mots : 100

Du haut de la tour d’Astronomie, il y a une belle vue, mais il ne sent pas le vent sur son visage.  
Dans les serres, il y a des jolies fleurs mais il ne sent pas leurs parfums.  
Dans la bibliothèque, il y a tant de livre qu’il ne peut pas lire. Et des amoureux qui s’embrassent.  
Il aimerait embrasser une fille, mais elle aurait froid au contact de ses lèvres. Elle crierait.

Il y a des jours ou Colin ne supporte plus sa vie de fantôme – enfin sa mort.

Alors il va voir Mimi. Elle, elle sait.


	19. Discworld: Surréalisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au revoir HP! Bonjour Discworld! Pour ces textes, ils ont étés postés soit sur mf_100_mots, soit sur le forum du vadémécum.
> 
> Titre : Surréalisme  
> Défi : Costume

Au soir de la noce, ils se retrouvèrent seuls.  
Magrat était sans doute la moins impressionnée des deux ; il faut dire que l'autre avait revêtit son costume de fou. Un comble pour un roi. Une bénédiction pour la reine !  
Elle se souvint de toutes les raisons d'aimer Vérence : Son regard timide, sa douceur et la poésie triste et romantique que tout son être dégageait.  
Un fou devenu roi épouse une sorcière devenu reine. Même dans les contes de fée normaux, les fins heureuses étaient plus réalistes.  
Et c'est le rire de la reine Magrat trouvant son fou de mari dormant au pied du lit ce matin-là réveilla tout le château.


	20. Discworld: Une histoire de couvre-chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Une histoire de couvre-chef  
> Défi : Amour-propre

On dit qu'un mage vient toujours rechercher son chapeau.  
Le chapeau du mage, c'est sacré, ça faisait partie de lui-même, un peu comme un agent du Guet ne devient agent qu'en accrochant sa plaque à son plastron. Les sorcières comprennent bien cela – Pour mémé Ciredutemps, son chapeau, c'est même une question d'amour-propre.  
Rincevent a toujours appris à ravaler son amour-propre. Il est assez nul pour avoir fait fuir sa mère avant sa naissance, c'est un mage raté, le malheur le suivait partout il allait (souvent propulsé par une centaines de petits pieds).  
Mais partout où il allait, il gardait toujours son chapeau de Maje, et quand il le perdait, des feuilles de palmes et coquillages pouvaient le remplacer. Jamais sans son chapeau, voilà le seul amour-propre de Rincevent.


	21. Discworld: Histoire d'Oeufs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages/Couples : Planteur, Carotte, Vimaire / Planthara, Cohen, Deuxfleurs  
> Défi : Les Œufs (sur le site du Vadé-mécum du Disque-Monde)  
> Nombre de mots : 2x200

Il y avait des dizaines de fêtes par an à Ankh-Morpork, certaines plus importantes que d'autres. L'une des plus modestes se déroulait pendant le printemps seconde, entre Février et Mars selon les phases de la lune (et selon l'humeur des grands prêtres). C'était une fête inutile, dont l'origine s'était perdue depuis longtemps, mais on continuait malgré tout à cacher des œufs dans la pelouse des jardins pour le coté « Ankh » et dans les rues pour le coté « Morpork ». Et on mangeait des plats basé sur l'œuf.

Cela tombait bien, car Planteur avait reçu tout une cargaison d'œuf-de-mille-ans-d'age-tout-frais-d'avant-hier de son collège Agatéen (troqué contre ses saucisses, et, vu le taux de change, il se tranchait la gorge). Les jours précédents la fête aux œufs, il entreprit donc de vendre sa marchandises aux cuisiniers de touts les restaurants de la ville, à celui de l'Université et du Palais, et pour finir, au capitaine Carotte qui passait par là.

Ce dernier était justement de corvée de cuisine au guet des orfèvres ce jour-là, et il comptait bien faire quelques spécialités naines aux œufs. L'histoire ne dit pas quelle recette exactement, mais même Vimaire ne voulu plus jamais en reparler.

.

.

.

 

L'Empire Agatéen avait la capacité étrange d'accepter ce qu'on lui amenait, sans distinction, y compris les coutumes du reste du Disque et la fête des œufs était dorénavant respectée chaque année depuis son apparition.

Mais un problème s'était posé cette année-là. Il avait été soigneusement caché, surtout parce qu'elle ne concernait que le palais ; Les honnêtes commerçants d'œufs fournissaient les honnêtes gens. Le palais était fourni par Planthara.

Au palais, la fête battait son plein, car un petit bal était prévu avant le repas. Les chants traditionnels résonnaient dans la salle, et personnes ne se doutait de ce qui se tramait en cuisine.

Lorsque le diné fut servis, toute la cour s'assis. Les mauvaises habitudes d'empoisonnement ayant disparue avec l'avènement de Cohen, tout le monde mangea de bon cœur, sauf le Grand Vizir, qui examinait minutieusement son assiette en écoutant soliloquer l'Empereur.

-J'aime quand même bien ces chants, mais je pige rien. Ca veut dire quoi, « Ob-la-di » ?  
-C'est bizarre, c'est pas la recette habituelle.  
-Ah, merci. Et « Ob-la-da » ?  
-On dirait…  
Il prit prudemment un bout du ragout d'œufs et gouta. Il connaissait ce gout, fichtre !  
-… de la saucisse de Planteur !


	22. Discworld: Du concept de liberté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre: Du concept de liberté  
> Livre/Série de livres dont il est question : Le Guet.  
> Personnages: Carotte   
> Warnings éventuels: /  
> Disclaimer: Le Disque appartient à Pterry.

N’importe quelle excuse de nain pouvait suffire à n’importe qui, surtout quand le dit nain porte une hache à double tranchant dans le creux de ses mains.  
Sauf peut-être à Carotte. Aucune excuse ne suffisait à Carotte (a moins qu’elle soit vraiment légitime) et c’était un garçon trop honnête pour s’en chercher.  
Lorsque les nains arrivaient à la ville, ils prenaient des noms impressionnant, buvaient dans des bars après leur travail et cessaient d’envoyer des lettres à leurs mères.  
Pas le caporal Carotte. Et il ne considérait pas la dureté du travail et l’éloignement comme une excuse valable pour ne pas écrire à sa maman et son papa, eux qui lui avait offert une jeunesse heureuse, libre bien qu’à genoux.


	23. Discworld: Attachement virtuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Attachement virtuel  
> Défi : Résistance

Cogite se demandait vaguement quelle était la résistance de Sort. Avait-il assez de défenses personnelles ? Ne devais-t-on pas le mettre sous une cage d'acier pour le protéger des intempéries ? Les fourmis y survivraient-elles ? Dans un autres sens, si un esprit malveillant* se mettait à l'utiliser pour son compte, les dégâts seraient considérable !  
Le mieux à faire, c'est lui demander carrément.  
+++ Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien. +++  
+++ Erreur manque de fromage. Reprise du début. +++  
Effectivement, ça l'avançait grandement.

*c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Cogite. Il devenait vraiment possessif avec Sort.


	24. Discworld: L'album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : L'album  
> Défi : Fragile
> 
> .

Deuxfleurs ouvre l'album d'iconographie et tourne les pages lentement, sous le regard peiné de sa fille.  
Elle sait bien que son père ne se rappelle plus de certains détails, ce qu'il avait mangé la veille par exemple, ou le nombre exact de ses petits enfants. Des fois il la confondait avec maman, paix à son âme.  
Elle est terrifiée, parce qu'elle connait bien cet album. Enfant, elle écoutait souvent les récits que son père lui contait de ses voyages de l'autre coté des murs, les illustrant avec les iconos. Elle les connaissait par cœur. Surtout les histoires de dragons.  
Lui qui avait si peur d'oublier, il a remplis un album de souvenir. Et maintenant, la tapisserie fragile de sa mémoire partait en lambeau.

.


	25. Discworld: Géographie insolite et cruelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posté initialement sur le forum du Vadémécum (en 2010)

Il ne faut pas croire, Rincevent était franchement fier de sa fonction au sein de l’Université. Lui qui n’était pas du tout doué en magie, il avait fini par décrocher sa place. Il était passé d’assistant bibliothécaire à Professeur. Et pas de n’importe quoi, non : De la Géographie. Il pensait vraiment qu’il était le plus indiqué pour ce genre de cours. On avait reconnu ses talents.  
C’est vrai, en fait, personne n’avait voyagé autant que lui. Du rebord du Disque jusqu'à Xxxx, du Contrepoids jusqu’au Wyrmberg… Il n’avait peut-être pas vu grand-chose du paysage vu la vitesse à laquelle il passait, mais les types de terrains n’avaient aucun secret pour lui. Ni les langues du cru.  
Les langues, c’était la clé de tout, pensait-il. Si on voyage là ou l’on ne comprend pas la langue ni les coutumes associées, on encourrait souvent de grave problèmes. Il en avait fait l’amère expérience à Xxxx.  
Après mûres réflexions, Rincevent ajouta une partie « Langue » à son cours. Il travailla toute la nuit pour être prêt dès la rentrée qui arrivait demain.  
Personne ne lui dit que cela ne valait pas la peine ni que les cours n’étaient effectifs que sur une feuille d’horaires.  
Le lendemain, Rincevent eu beau chercher, il ne trouva ni la salle 3b, ni ses élèves.


	26. Discworld: Les petits pâtés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler du début de Ronde de Nuit

Il entra en vitesse dans la ruelle, se glissa par un passage tortueux, se hissa sur un toit de faible hauteur et finit par atteindre son chez lui provisoire au moment même ou les cloches du palais du Patricien sonnaient l’heure du couvre-feu. Le jeune homme semblait fatigué, et ce n’est pas cette nuit-ci qu’il allait dormir tout son soûl. Pas encore, pas maintenant que l’affaire commençait à tenir debout. Enfin, disons à tenir.

Il déposa sa charge sur le plan de travail et embrassa de son regard de rongeur l’entièreté de sa modeste cabane. Il y avait un matelas posé à même le sol dans un coin, une petite fenêtre crasseuse et une cuisine. La cuisine prenait vraiment toute la place.  
Il ouvrit son sac et retira en premier son plateau estampillé « PLANTEUR, maison fondée ». Ensuite, il extirpa la « matière première » qui lui servait à préparer les pâtés. Il n’y regarda pas trop. Comme disent les Nac Mac Feegle, « Tout le monde ychait c’qu’ya d’dans, mais perchonne euldit, miyards ! Ch’t’ins screuts ! »(1).  
Le jeune Planteur n’avait pas encore acquis toute sa conscience professionnelle, donc il évitait d’y regarder de trop près. Il mettait ce qu’il trouvait. Mais pas de rats, jamais. Il était trop jeune et idéaliste pour ça.

En parlant de rats, l’un de ceux qui avaient élu domicile dans le voisinage trotta vers lui et ce prit dans ses pieds. Il ne tomba pas, mais perdit assez l’équilibre pour verser la moitié d’un pot de poivre dans la préparation qu’il avait commencé à assaisonner.  
Il n’était pas très bon cuisinier, mais il se dit tout de même que ça ne le ferait pas. Puis il réfléchit à la perte d’une journée de boulot et s’accorda pour affirmer que ça le ferait.  
Après quelques préparations qu’il vaut mieux ne pas citer dans un souci de la santé publique, les petits pâtés étaient prêts. Voilà, il n’avait plus vraiment qu’une chose à faire.

Il choisit l’un d’eux et dessina grossièrement un cochon sur la croûte pas encore cuite, après quoi il saisit un crayon et un bout de papier. Il se souvenait qu’un type un peu fou venant d’un pays lointain lui avait appris la technique des beignets avec des petits papiers fourrés dedans. Il n’était pas resté très longtemps en ville, se rendant compte finalement que l’empire d’où il venait ne pouvait être pire qu’Ankh-Morpork, et c’est bien dommage, car le gamin qu’était Planteur n’avait retenu que la partie « bout de papier » et n’avait pas assez encore de bon sens pour voir que le dit bout de papier ne serait pas très résistant à un pâté. Surtout un des siens.  
Il écrivit consciencieusement le message et le fourra dans le pâté choisi, puis mit tout cela au four. Et attendit. Il eu un frisson : il était hors-la-loi, personne ne le saurait, et il adorait ça. (2)  
Il détestait ça.  
Il se cala plus près du four pour de se rassurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Merci au Vadémécum pour son dictionnaire Feegle.  
> (2)Il s'agit du message des révolutionnaires sur lequel tombe Vimaire dans Ronde de Nuit, lorsqu'il achète un pâté à Planteur.


	27. Discworld: Tic-trompette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai du l'écrire pendant le mondial d'Afrique du Sud, celui-là.

Tic…  
C’était une de ces journées caniculaires du début de l’été et Samuel Vimaire attendait dans la fraiche salle d’attente.  
… Tac.  
Il y avait affluence. Le commissaire se demandait vaguement si tous les gens qui réclamaient une audience venaient réellement pour voir le Patricien, ou bien pour une raison telle que « Il fait frais ici, c’est un bon coin ». Il avait remarqué plusieurs personnes donnant leur place à d’autres plus pressées.  
Tic…  
Tambourinoeud faisait entrer les gens à intervalles réguliers. C’était un secrétaire aussi réglé que cette nouvelle horloge.  
… Tac.  
Le balancier morcelait le temps, l’étirait, le découpait, le torturait… Et le rendait quasi-éternel.  
Tic…  
Il venait juste demander la permission de confisquer toutes ses trompettes à la mode, celles qui venaient d’Howonda et qui réveillaient le petit Sammy.  
… Tac.  
Boum !  
La patience de Vimaire explosa. Il s’enfuit de la pièce et il fut sur le parvis du Palais en quelques secondes. Ce bruit, ce tic-tac digne de l’enfer, ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait s’en approcher…  
Ce bruit, qui lui caressait les nerfs avec du papier de verre.  
A la réflexion, il préférait les Vuvuzelas.


	28. Discworld: Eaux troubles

"Peut-on sérieusement considérer cela comme une nouvelle?" Demanda-t-elle.  
Un peu plus et Guillaume perdait l’équilibre : Il se serait alors retrouvé la tête la première dans l'eau qui coulait sous le pont. Le choc lui aurait probablement valu un mal de crâne plutôt costaud (s'il échappait au tassement des vertèbres cervicales bien entendu) et la corvée de se laver les cheveux une bonne huitaine de fois avant que l'odeur ne décide de le lâcher. Heureusement, Sacharissa était prête à l'attraper par la peau du cou s'il se penchait trop.  
"Je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre d'iconographie pourrait illustrer un article à ce propos...  
-Laisse faire Otto. Il trouvera, tu le paies pour ça."  
Ils continuèrent à regarder le débit lent de l'eau troublée. "À vrais dire, je pense qu'il fait plus cela par passion et que le salaire soit une vaste blague face a sa fortune personnelle. Il nous fait la grâce de sa présence et, en échange, on le laisse... Mais je ne parlais pas de ça!" s'écria le journaliste. "Je voulais dire que c'était un concept abstrait.  
-Eh bien met Damier sur le coup, écris rapidement quelque chose et ne te casse pas..." il se redressa vivement, la forçant à se reculer.  
"Rapidement quelque chose? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, Sacharissa. C'est extrêmement sérieux. Et c'est une nouvelle, quoi que tu puisses penser!  
-Oh, pitié, cela fait des centaines d’années que l'Ankh est polluée! C'est une ancienne. Mais cela va plaire aux gens de le voir imprimer sur du papier recyclé. Ils vont même payer pour le savoir."  
Elle marquait un point, évidemment, mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter l'esprit d'un des Mots lancés en plein galop.  
"Tu as bien entendu ce mage boutonneux; ils ont fait analyser l'eau, et elle n'a jamais été polluée à ce point! C'est la nouvelle pestilence, un fléau de notre siècle, et je suis certain qu'on peut y faire quelque chose..." un soupir lui coupa la parole. "Quoi?  
-J'ai écouté monsieur Stibbons tout comme toi. Et tu as manqué un détail important, Guillaume.  
-Plaît-il?  
-Ce n'est que la deuxième année qu'ils effectuent des relevés..."

Le fait est que Damier représenta un cavalier de l'apocalypse tout à fait inédit pour le dessin humoristique du lendemain dans l’édition matinale du Disque-Monde. Susan rigola un bon coup, ce qui est suffisamment rare pour mériter d'être souligné, découpa la rubrique et l'envoya à son grand-père, qui lui*-même le montra a Pestilence. Il parait que ce dernier à décider de changer de look, que ça lui réussit bien et qu'il a ajouté "Pollution" a ses prénoms.

Quant a la manière dont Otto pris l'icono, vous ne préférez pas savoir, mais il est utile de souligner que le mouvement des Véritables Écologiques Réunis Torturés par la Pollution Abjecte, Impie et Xénobiotique d'Ankh-Morpork fut fondé ce jour-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "J'AI LES HANCHES ÉTROITES, VOUS SAVEZ" A-t-il confié lors de sa dernière interview.


	29. Discworld: Après tout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit j'étais quand j'ai écris ça, mais ça ne devait pas être la grande joie.

En revenant du cimetière des Petits-dieux, il se dit qu'un remontant ne lui ferais pas de tort. Il ne devait pas y avoir trop de monde aux Bières à cette heure de l'après-midi, autant en profiter. Le lieu était devenu plutôt couru ses derniers temps - la mode était aux non-morts, comme cela arrivait parfois, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il était arrivé trop de mauvaises choses aux humains venu y prendre un verre, et si ça en excitait certain, la rumeur commençait à devenir persistante et inquiétante pour le citoyen lambda.

  
Heureusement pour le citoyen lambda, le Guet veillait aux Bières en la personne de Raymond Soulier.  
Le décor n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et les habitués non plus. On y croisait toujours des Vampires et des Loups-Garou (mais pas du même côté de la salle, faut pas exagérer), des goules, des zombies d'autres choses indéterminés. Au bar, une silhouette familière le hélât. 

  
"Ray! Pvis-je t'offrir quelque choze?  
-Hum, pourquoi-pas, mon service est fini pour aujourd'hui. Une chope.  
-Les nvuveaux horaires du Guet, hein? les trois-hvit? Igor, une chope de bière et un bloody mary."  
Le zombie dévisageât le vampire avec une expression de profonde perplexité, passant de son sourire au ruban noir attaché au revers de sa veste.

  
"Ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai décvuvert la dernière fois que le bloody mary était devenu une métaphore. Une métaphore pas trop mauvaize, d'ailleurs, et ça me change du cacao.  
-Tout se perd. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu en ville, Otto."

  
Il haussa les épaules. "Tu sais ce que c'est. J’ai reçu une invitation à un mariage.  
-Quand on vit trop longtemps, ça fini par se résumer à cela : les moments importants de la vie des autres… J'ai lu tes grands reportages dans le Disque-Monde. C'est vrais, alors, le condor du coté de Bes Pelargic? Il faisait vraiment cette taille?"  
La conversation dévia sur les photos de voyages, preuves à l’appui, et Raymond pu constater qu'il faisait vraiment cette taille-là.  
Les effets de l'alcool se firent ressentir au troisième verre, et la politique entra en jeu.

  
"J'veux dire, on n’a pas de trop mauvais Patricien ses temps ci, je suis même sur que le dernier, là... devait avoir du sang Lipwig dans les veines.  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été pendu...  
-Justement. Et toi t'en pense quoi?  
-... Rien de bien depuis Lipwig zelon moi. Et il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Veterini, encore.  
-Vétirini, tu remontes à loin… ça sert à rien la nostalgie. Juste, vraiment, tu devrais passer au dessus du passé. Rester un peu plus souvent à Ankh-Morpork… Tu ne reviens que si un descendant de Sacharissa nait, meurt ou convole en juste noce. Je hais la nostalgie.  
-Dit celvi qui revient du cimetière des Petits-dieux." Et Raymond ne répondit plus.


	30. Tokyo Babylon: Passe au pressing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Aux Clamp.  
> Personnages/Couples : Seishiro, Hokuto  
> Rating : PG  
> Défi : Loyauté  
> Nombre de mots : 100.  
> Note de l'auteur :publié à la base sur mf 100 mots il y a si longtemps...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Je finissais d’enterrer l’homme criblé de dette et je filais chez Hokuto, comme prévu.
> 
> La jeune fille pétillante m’ouvrit la porte
> 
> -Seiiiishirooo ! Tu as un rendez-vous avec mon frère ? J’ai une tonne de recommandations à te faire !
> 
> Je fini par lui jurer ma loyauté quant à ma bonne conduite avec Subaru pour qu’elle me laisse partir.
> 
> Enfin fini. Sur le pas de la porte, elle baissa la voix.
> 
> -Je te laisse partir, comme ça t’as le temps de changer de veste. Tu ne voudrais pas que Subaru voie cette tache de sang sur ta manche, non ?

Je finissais d’enterrer l’homme criblé de dette et je filais chez Hokuto, comme prévu.

La jeune fille pétillante m’ouvrit la porte

-Seiiiishirooo ! Tu as un rendez-vous avec mon frère ? J’ai une tonne de recommandations à te faire !

Je fini par lui jurer ma loyauté quant à ma bonne conduite avec Subaru pour qu’elle me laisse partir.

Enfin fini. Sur le pas de la porte, elle baissa la voix.

-Je te laisse partir, comme ça t’as le temps de changer de veste. Tu ne voudrais pas que Subaru voie cette tache de sang sur ta manche, non ?


	31. Hetalia: Non-Pays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Hetalia n’est pas à moi, mais à Hidekazu Himaruya.  
> Personnages/Couples : France, Angleterre, Belgique.  
> Rating : PG  
> Défi : C’est compliqué  
> Nombre de mots : 100. Sans compter l’astérisque.  
> Note de l'auteur : A l'époque ou je l'ai écris, un politicien étranger avait traité mon pays de non-pays.

France commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long à la commission Européenne lorsqu’une dispute éclata. Enfin un peu de distraction, pensa-t-il.

Angleterre, qui détestait autant l’Europe qu’il n’aurait voulu la dominé – enfin, c’était compliqué – lançait des reproches à la pelle à Belgique, l’actuel président des réunions Européenne.

-Vous n’avez pas plus de charisme qu’une serpillère ! Et un schizophrène en plus, un « non-pays » à trois personnalités différentes !

Et il continuait à vociférer pendant que Belgique* restait d’un calme olympien et d’une dignité stoïque. Pour peu, on l’aurait cru dans ses pensées.

Et France s’écroula de rire sur ses dossiers.

 

*En réalité, Belgique avait quatre personnalités. Le colérique Flandre, l’un-peu-idiot Wallonie, le péteux Bruxelles et Cantons-de-l’Est qu’on oubliait toujours parce qu’il ne disait jamais rien.


	32. Hikaru no Go: Au delà...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux drabbles postés à un petit temps d'intervalle, mais ils sont liés, donc je les laisse ensemble.

Son téléphone sonna.  
-Akira ? Ca va ?  
Il shoota dans un tas de sable sur une plage californienne en prenant bien soin de salir son costume.

-Pas vraiment.  
-J’ai entendu dire, pour ton père. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je prends un avion se soir.

Hikaru grimaça. La voix dure de son ami l’ennuyait  
-Ah, oui. Je passe te prendre à l’aéroport ?  
-Je vais le voir directement.  
-Il va s’en remettre, hein ? Il est résistant.  
-Je crois que cette fois-ci, c’est plus sérieux.

Un silence s’installa au bout du fil.  
Le pire, c’était de rien pouvoir dire.

°°°°

La sonnerie tinta comme un impact sur sa tempe. Waya ou Isumi, sans doute. Mais non.  
Hikaru frissonna. Il savait très bien que Akira n’aimait pas envoyer des sms, il n’était pas vraiment doué avec ça. A la limite, téléphoner, et encore, les mails lui suffisaient amplement.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de si terrible pour qu’Akira n’arrive plus à utiliser sa voix calme ?  
Bien sûr, Hikaru se doutait un peu de ce qui se passait. Il se sentit comme sur un pont en dessous duquel coulent des eaux troubles lorsqu’il ouvrit le message.

_Papa est décédé aujourd’hui à 17h30._


	33. TNBC: La première fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Tout à Tim Burton.  
> Personnages/Couples : Jack/Sally  
> Rating : PG  
> Défi : Aucain. Juste je voulais écrire sur Jack et Sally.  
> Mots : 337  
> Note : Inspiré d’un fanart humoristique. A la base, c’était un drabble humoristique. J’ai débordé, j’ai fait un truc long et triste. Désolé. Pour le titre, j’avais juste en tête cette chanson de Tryo. (oui, Tryo et TNBC, c’est un couple étrange, mais bon…)

Elle sourit. Les fils s’échappent. Elle est vraiment jolie.  
Elle lève ses yeux vers moi. J’ai essayé d’être effrayant à souhait ce soir. Mais doux quand même. J’espère que ça lui plait.  
On a quitté la table ou se consume les restes des bougies. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux pour laisser apparaitre la couture juste au dessus de son oreille.   
Abominablement joli. Adorablement effrayant.  
Elle m’embrasse.  
Avec tendresse, du moins j’essaye, je dénude son épaule.  
Elle s’écarte. Rejet.  
-Mais… Que…  
Pour la première fois, moi, Jack, le Roi des Citrouille d’HalloweenTown, je n’ai pas de mots. Blessé.  
-Je suis désolée, Jack.  
Elle est tellement belle, même quand elle me fait souffrir.  
Je me tais. Il n’y a rien à dire, alors j’attends.  
-C’est juste que…  
Je dois être tout froid, c’est comme ça. Un squelette, ce n’est pas chaud.  
-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…  
Elle mérite mieux, sans doute. Un homme bon. Qui aurait du sang dans les veines… Chaud.  
-Je suis toute honteuse, tu sais…  
Qui ne la ferait pas frissonner quand il la touche.  
-Je sais que tu attends plus de moi…  
Juste que tu sois bien, Sally.  
-Mais, tu vois, c’est impossible…  
Ce n’est pas grave…  
-Le Docteur Flinkenstein…  
Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire là, lui ?  
-… m’a cousu les sous-vêtements à même la peau, tu vois…  
QUOI ?  
-Alors je ne pourrais jamais… jamais… te donner… suis désolée… pardon, Jack…  
Imbécile, je suis un imbécile. Maintenant elle pleure et je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
Il n’y a rien à faire, alors je me permets juste de passer mes bras autour de ses épaules. Pour moi ce n’est pas grave, je suis un squelette, je ne peux rien lui donner non plus. Mais elle est blessée, elle.  
-Sally… Tu crois vraiment que tu ne peux rien me donner ?  
-Je ne suis pas comme les autres...  
-C’est quoi, ça, « les autres » ? Tu peux me donner beaucoup.  
-Pardon ?  
-Être là. C’est suffisant. Tu m’épouserais ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'était le dernier texte court à poster! Un de ses soirs je continuerais à poster mes fics longues.


	34. Petit Vampire: Amère rentrée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Petit Vampire  
> Disclaimer : Joann Sfar dessine le petit (et le grand) vampire, mais aussi trois-cent cinquante milles autres histoires.  
> Personnages : Petit Vampire, Michel.  
> Rating : PG  
> Défi : Coutume  
> Nombre de mots : 100

De coutume, les vampires sortent peu de la journée; les coups de soleil et autres conjonctivites, c’est lassant. Pourtant aujourd’hui, au moment de se mettre au cercueil, Petit Vampire fait discrètement le mur.

Il a mit ses lunettes de soleil et se dirige tant bien que mal dans la lumière rasante du soleil naissant. Il contourne la maison de son ami Michel, arrive au petit carrefour qui mène à la grande ville. Trop tard, le bus s’éloigne déjà au loin ; ça le rend triste. Michel partait ce matin au pensionnat jusqu’à la fête des morts, mais Petit Vampire l’attendra.


	35. Tuniques Bleues: Mariage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je creuse, je creuse, et je trouve encore des drabbles postés n'importe ou! Ici sur le forum des Tuniques Bleues.  
> Il y a peu de tag de personnage pour ce fandom, donc celui-ci concerne Stilman et Abigaïl.

era-t-elle belle ? Oh, Amélie y aura sans doute veillé, en l’emmenant dans un magasin de Washington. Bien sûr, il n’avait pu voir la robe.  
Georges balaya du regard l’assemblée. Il y avait beaucoup d’uniformes. Il repéra son père, qui s’était assis au premier rang, avec sa sœur qui prenait place entre le colonel et le capitaine Stilman. Celui-ci semblait au moins aussi stressé que lui. Au second rang, il voyait le sergent rougissant n’avoir d’yeux que pour Amélie, et le caporal qui lui adressait un sourire moqueur.  
Les portes de l’église s’ouvrirent, et soudain, il n’y eu plus qu’Abigaïl.


	36. Tuniques Bleues: Un cheval ne crève pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cela aurait du être la fin de "Une peur bleue", mais finalement, non.

Il y avait là des étables et, au fond de l'une d'elle, couchée dans le foin, une vieille jument. La porte à battant était ouverte, elle aurait pu sortir, vagabonder un peu dans le petit pré entouré de clôtures... elle en avait l'envie, mais plus vraiment la force. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, bientôt il tournerait et elle ne serait plus protégée par l'ombre des planches de bois qui s'étiraient paresseusement sur sa robe grise mouchetée. Alors, elle se rappellerait les matins d'été, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une pouliche, à gambader dans la ferme, les courses dans les plaines arides autour d'un fort perdu près des territoires indiens, les enfants qu'on faisait monter sur son dos pour qu'ils apprennent à se tenir droit sur un cheval... Elle se remémorait même avec une certaine nostalgie les charges de la cavalerie auxquelles elle évitait toujours de se mêler.

Soudain, une ombre passa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Levant la tête, le cheval fatigué regarda avec bonheur son maître s'approcher. Elle hennit doucement lorsque celui-ci passa sa main dans sa crinière pour la brosser et tapota son flanc avec tendresse. « Voila bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, ma vieille... » Elle avança sa tête pour lui donner un coup sur l'épaule. « Tu es vexée? Pourtant, je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça, mais maintenant, tu es vraiment vieille. » Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, car il s'était accroupi pour mieux lui faire face. « En passant, j'ai vu l'un des gamins de Chesterfield monter sur un cheval qui te ressemblait. L'un de tes descendants? » Oh oui. C'était sans doute Queen, l’aîné s'était fort attaché à elle. Toutes ses filles étaient restées auprès d'elle.

Pendant un temps, son maître ne dit plus rien. Il était presque exactement tel qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois: petit et malingre, presque chauve et affublé de ses galons de caporal brodés sur sa tunique bleue.  
« J'ai bien fait de te laisser ici. Tu as du être heureuse. » Si elle avait pu lui lancer un regard de reproche, elle l'aurait probablement fait. Mais elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, et ses yeux s'étaient clos pour profiter des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait au sommet de sa tête.

Suivant le fil mystérieux de ses pensées, il reprit une phrase qu'il n'avait même pas commencé. « ...me rappelle que Plume-d'Argent disaient que les braves guerriers chevauchaient dans les plaines du grand manitou après leurs morts. Ton paradis y ressemblera peut-être... » Il fit une pose. « Mais je me demande, et les cavalier qui s'en vont sans leurs montures? Sont-ils les fantassins des plaines du grand manitou? » Il rigola doucement.

L'autre porte grinça et Chesterfield entra dans l'écurie. Derrière lui trottait une petite fille au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs, qui reniflait.  
« Elle était... snif... comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé ce matin. D'ha... d'habitude, elle se lève, mais là... »  
La main du grand homme vint se poser là ou était celle du plus petit quelques instants plus tôt. Arabesque détourna la tête : Blutch c'était volatilisé.

« Elle est brûlante. Anna, va appeler ta mère, et dit-lui de verser un grand seau d'eau fraîche. Ton frère le portera.  
-Oui, 'pa! »  
La petite fille ressortit. La jument l'aimait bien et elle garda son regard fixé sur la porte, espérant voir revenir la petite ou, peut-être, son maître.

« Je ne pense pas que ce seau d'eau te seras très utile, mais pour au moins te rafraîchir... » Chesterfield soupira. « Ah, ma vieille. Tu mérites ce surnom, maintenant. » Elle avait déjà entendu cette blague et ne réagit pas. « Je ne sais même pas quel est ton âge, on aurait du le demander à ton éleveur, à l'époque. »

Il posa sa tête contre le cou de la jument. « C'est aujourd'hui que tu me quittes? » lui demandât-il d’une voix plus grave. Elle hennit doucement. « Je sais. Si tu le croises, salue ton maître pour moi. »

Lorsque l'ancien sergent quitta l'écurie, son fils arrivait, chargé d'un seau d'eau, suivit de sa femme à la mine inquiète et de leur dernière fille, qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.  
« Tu peux poser ton seau, fiston. Viens plutôt avec moi, il nous faudra des pelles. » Il embrassa son épouse. « Fait rentrer Anna. »

Quelque part, ailleurs pourrait-on dire, un cavalier enfourcha sa monture.


	37. Tuniques Bleues: Sens & saisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur l'idée de périodes alternatives... Voici 4 petits textes, un par saison, un par guerre (en fait deux sont plus ou moins à la même période mais bon) durant laquelle l'armée américaine a été impliquée. J'ai préféré évoquer des guerres avec conscriptions, car je ne me vois pas justifier la présence de Blutch autrement que contraint est forcé sur les différents champs de bataille.

Les sons (Printemps 1918)

Il n’entend plus vraiment les balles qui sifflaient au dessus de sa tête. Ah, sa tête… Elle lui fait mal depuis tellement longtemps qu’il préfère l’oublier. Il préférerait entendre à nouveau la machine à coudre de son père, et Dieu sait à quel point cela l’énervait, à l’époque.  
Il savait ce que disaient les pauvres gars sous ses ordres. Stark ? Le capitaine Stark ? On est foutu ! Y’a pas pire psychopathe dans toute l’armée américaine ! Il vous envoie au charnier sans crier gare ou en criant trop, et aucun sentiment ne parait dans ses yeux vides.  
Les balles ne le détournaient pas de sa lecture ; une lettre de sa chère maman, et aussi une lettre de Frank, ce brave copain qui avait perdu une main lors de l’une de leurs premières bataille.  
Il y a des jours, il voudrait aussi avoir une main en moins et être loin d’ici. Mais il ne le dirait pas, il avait une réputation à tenir.  
Alors, pour tromper sa frayeur, il fonçait vers l’ennemi. Il savait que dans son dos, ses hommes tremblaient, et ce fichu caporal levait les yeux au ciel, mais il était comme ça. Il espérait juste qu’en faisant trembler l’ennemi en premier, il n’aurait pas le temps d’avoir peur.

-

Les mouvements (Été 1944)

La barque tanguait dangereusement au rythme de la houle, et le visage du sergent assis en face de moi pâlissait sous ses cheveux roux. Je lui demandais, plus par bravache que par taquinerie, s’il avait le mal de mer. Un regard assassin me répondit, et je préférai détourner les yeux, pour tenter de percer la brume qui nous séparait de la vue du vieux continent. Il était malade de peur, moi aussi, et aucuns de nos camarades n’en menait large.  
Je m’en étais toujours sortit par la fuite. J’avais réussis à échapper au front du Pacifique, pour mieux me retrouver sur cette fichue plage normande sans aucune issue. C’était la noyade dans l’eau, le déchiquètement de la chair sur la plage ou, pire, l’explosion d’une mine sous notre barque, ce qui ajouteras le déchiquètement à la noyade.  
Des bunkers se dessinèrent le long de la côte. Bientôt, ils nous verrons.

-

Les couleurs (Automne 1965)

Il avait probablement du acheter ces marqueurs de couleurs dans un bazar quelconque de Saïgon. Ils n’étaient pas très bons, mais il parvenait quand même à en tirer quelque chose, en l’occurrence, beaucoup trop de fleurs et de symbole de paix sur les casques du trois quart des soldats de notre unité à mon gout.  
Quand je lui avais fait remarquer que son comportement était antimilitariste, surtout pour un caporal, Blutch m’avait sourit, l’air de dire « Mais, précisément, sergent, précisément. »  
Dans les faits, il n’avait rien répondu, mais c’était tout comme.  
J’en vins à surveiller mon casque le plus possible et à le mettre sous clef quand c’était nécessaire. Si certains réclamaient ces dessins (et lui offrait même de nouvelles couleurs pour cela), il avait réussi à faire fleurir le casque du capitaine Stark, qui, doit-on l’avouer, n’avait pas beaucoup réagit.  
Le capitaine Stilman avait réclamé un logo coca-cola, en échange de quoi il fermait les yeux. Il n’oubliait jamais de changer de casque lorsqu’il allait faire son rapport aux grandes pontes, qui ne s’aventuraient pas très souvent sur le terrain. C’est ainsi que les fleurs bien de chez nous s’épanouissaient dans la jungle humide et que les logos américains voyageaient de villes en villes.  
Si je ne connaissais pas ses intentions, je crierais au génie pour invasion culturelle massive.

-

Les odeurs (Hiver 1944-1945)

Au loin, le feu de bois devait réchauffer un foyer. Rien que l’odeur réchauffait leurs cœurs, eux qui regrettais leurs-chez eux plus que tout. Mais les corps, eux, postés dans la neige au cœur des forêts ardennaises, dans l’attente du combat, demeuraient gelés et fourbus.  
La ration était infecte, et les deux soldats postés sur une vieille souche se contentèrent de la renifler avant de l’enfouir dans un petit trou creusé à la hâte dans la neige.  
« J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à des vacances à la plage en étant mobilisé, et pourtant, on a été servis…  
-Blutch…  
-Mais les vacances à la neige, vraiment, c’est trop ! Il faudra écrire au Président pour le remercier.  
-Blutch ! »


	38. Tuniques Bleues: Trop, pas assez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux drabbles sur "Les planqués" et "Baby Blue"

Trop

Chesterfield se souvenait de la fois ou il avait du aider une femme à accoucher alors que les reb’s tentaient d’attaquer le camp des protégés de Lincoln. Il avait gravé ces instants dans sa mémoire, et pourtant, il était tout à fait désemparé à cet instant.

« Ce n’est pas mon premier enfant. » se dit-il tout haut, pour se donner du courage. « Ce n’est même pas la première fois que je dois aider seul une femme à accoucher. »

Mais cette fois, c’était sa femme, et si Blutch avait réussis à contenir les confédérés à l’époque, il n’était même pas là pour occuper ses autres enfants qui voulaient absolument voir ce qui se passait. Ils piaillaient derrière la porte, impatients.  
La voix de son ainé lui parvint depuis les escaliers : « P’pa ! Le docteur arrive ! »

Soupirant de soulagement, il vint chuchoter à l’oreille d’Amélie la bonne nouvelle – surtout pour lui.

Recevant une claque bien sentie sur la joue, il s’enfuit pour laisser la place au médecin et trébucha sur les jumeaux qui regardaient dans l’embrasure de la porte – Non, vraiment, il se serait bien passé d’un cinquième…

 

-

Pas assez

 

Blutch marchait dans l’air déjà chaud du matin. Il avait quitté la famille heureuse – et un peu plus nombreuse – après le petit déjeuner. En se dépêchant, il pourrait rouvrir le bar avant midi.

Il n’arrivait pas à déterminer qui d’Amélie ou de Cornélius semblait le plus épuisé… Et tout cela le rendait mélancolique. Il ne comptait plus les baptêmes auxquels il avait assisté, parfois même comme parrain, ou simple invité. Et aucun enfant ne venait égayer ses années et remplir sa vie, ni même aucune épouse avec qui faire cet enfant. Était-ce parce qu’il avait grandit sans famille qu’il était incapable d’en construire une ?

Il pressa le pas et arriva en ville au milieu de la matinée. Mais ses réflexions le menèrent encore plus loin, sur un chemin qu’il évitait le plus souvent possible. Un vieux chemin boueux, une grille grinçante et une porte délabrée, et, au bout de tout cela, un orphelinat poussiéreux.

Sa décision était prise : il ne quitterait pas cet endroit sinistre sans un enfant à qui donner une seconde chance – et ce trop-plein d’amour qui jamais ne tarirait.


	39. Tuniques Bleues: Graceland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit essais de ma part: un drabble par chanson d'un album, sur un fandom.  
> Ici l'album Graceland de Paul Simon, avec les Tuniques Bleues. J'ai à chaque fois repris une phrase de chaque chanson.

The boy in the bubble

La ligne de front s’éclaire dans la nuit, et, de loin, c’était comme si un orage s’abattait sur les troupes. Une attaque de nuit ! C’était l’idée d’Horace, et ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée, sur le moment. Il frissonna.  
Pendant quelques jours, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, se demandant à tout instant si les confédérés n’allaient pas leur tomber dessus en pleine nuit. Ce serait un juste retour des choses, et, dans sa position de Général, il ne serait même pas en première ligne.  
Et s’ils brulaient le QG ?  
Ne voulant plus y penser, Alexander se tourna vers le ciel pour regarder une constellation lointaine.

 

-

Graceland

La route est bien longue, plus pour moi que pour le p’tit, en fait. Mon compagnon de voyage a neuf ans et c’est lui qui vole les poules – et j’ai beau lui dire que ce n’est pas bien, ce n’est pas moi qui rapporte de quoi faire bouillir la marmite.  
Certains jours sont remplis de remords. Cette vie de vagabond, de hobo, est-ce bien ce qu’il y a de mieux pour un enfant ? Mais… un après-midi, alors qu’il fait le pitre sur un gros rocher un peu plus loin sur la route, il glisse.  
Ouf, il n’a rien de cassé ! Mais un hématome fleurit sur son genou. Il hausse les épaules, ne pleure même pas. Il a connu bien pire, et quand je l’ai enlevé de cette antichambre de l’enfer, les bleus étaient encore le moindre de ce qu’il avait pu y récolter.

-

I know what i know

L’autre jour, un soldat de notre unité, le 22ème de Cavalerie – tiens, je ne l’ai pas revu depuis, j’espère qu’il va bien – m’a demandé pourquoi je ne prenais jamais de permission. Que répondre à cette question ? Que je n’aurais même pas le temps d’arriver à la mi-chemin que l’autre lâche en aura profité pour se faire la malle ? Je n’allais quand même pas l’emporter en perm’. Une perm’, c’est pour se reposer, pas pour jouer les nounous.  
Que le 22ème de Cavalerie était toujours en manque d’homme et qu’à moins que Stark ne se retrouve à l’infirmerie, je n’aurais même pas le temps de faire mon paquetage avant qu’une autre charge ne soit donnée ?  
Ou alors, que, quelque part à l’arrière de ma tête, il y a la silhouette de Charlotte que je n’ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de croiser ?

-

Gumboots

« Vous savez dans le fond, Sergent, vous ne pourriez pas vous passer de moi. »  
C’est la meilleure manière pour lui faire prendre une couleur intéressante : le taquiner en énonçant une stricte vérité.  
Il devient rouge, puis cela tire vers le violet. Autant vous dire que cela jure gravement avec ses cheveux roux.  
Puis il se dégonfle sans même exploser. Tiens ? C’est frustrant. J’ai envie de m’amuser aux dépends de Chesterfield, et je ne vais pas me gêner.  
« Ma vie à l’armée serait tellement plus simple sans vous. Je serais peut-être déjà lieutenant.  
-J’ai essayé, ce n’était pas si extraordinaire, comme grade. Et puis, l’armée, vous n’étiez pas forcé de m’y traîner ! »  
Il haussa les épaules. « J’avoue ma faute, et croyez-moi, je l’expie depuis que je dois vous supporter.  
-Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez m’aimer, Sergent, mais moi, je pense que si. »  
Oh, quelle belle teinte blanche ! Ses taches de rousseurs n’en ressortent que mieux. Hum. Il serait peut-être temps de prendre la tangente…

-

Diamonds on the soles of her shoes

Tous les soirs de la semaine, Amélie danse dans les bals, Amélie porte des belles robes. Elle va prendre le thé chez sa belle-sœur le vendredi après-midi, et elle se déplace dans une belle diligence pour traverser Washington. Elle est riche, et elle ne cherche pas à le cacher.  
Le dimanche, elle est également invitée pour diner chez son frère, sauf si celui-ci est en meeting politique. Elle couvre de joujoux ses neveux et nièces, et, lorsque le frère d’Abigaïl est de passage, elle lui demande de raconter des souvenirs de guerre.  
Elle n’a pas connu le front à proprement parlé à Fort Bow, mais les soldats, l’ambiance des plaines, et les visites des Indiens lui manquent. Elle se souvient des bêtises de Tripps et de Bryan, des retours de Plume-d’Argent de ses patrouilles, de son faux mariage avec Blutch et même des joues rougies de Chesterfield avec une certaine amertume. Ce n’était pas une vie pour une jeune fille, mais c’était la vie qu’elle aimait.

-

You can call me Al

C’est toujours étrange, ces rues vides, mais ou qu’on aille, qu’on recule, qu’on avance, qu’on prenne du terrain ou qu’on en perde, il y a toujours un village abandonné à cause de la guerre. Et on y entre comme dans un moulin, mais on en sort sans aucun pain, même pas un peu de farine. Tout est déjà partit.  
Dans l’une de ses rues de cet étrange monde, il y a un saloon, avec, dans le comptoir, une bouteille de soda pas fraiche. La dernière de la ville, et c’est Stilman qui l’a trouvé. Par contre, inutile de rêver, il n’y a plus de paille.  
La ville est morte, la troupe n’a fait que la traverser, et il les rattraperait plus tard, mais il savoure ce petit moment de paix, aussi simple qu’un silence en dégustant une limonade dans un saloon vide.  
Et puis le silence devient mortel, et il ne demande pas son reste pour déguerpir et rejoindre la colonne militaire au plus vite avant la nuit.

 

-

Under African Skies

Joseph était la nouvelle recrue du 22ème, et il faut dire qu’il dénotait. Stark ne l’avait pas remarqué, il y voyait juste un homme sur un cheval, et ça lui suffisait amplement.  
Beaucoup de soldats murmuraient dans les rangs, des paroles pas tout à fait en adéquation avec les valeurs pour lesquelles ils étaient sensés se battre.  
Blutch restait silencieux, et Chesterfield trouvait ça suspect.  
« J’aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi vous pensez.  
-A Joseph. On l’a envoyé au 22ème pour le punir, c’est évident. »  
Le Sergent grimaça. « Il a eu de l’audace, à ce qu’il parait. Il a quitté son unité, a demandé un cheval et a fait un petit numéro…  
-Cela me rappelle deux imbéciles.  
-Et on lui fait payer son audace.  
-C’était nous, les imbéciles. »  
Blutch se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le visage de Joseph, qui était aussi noir que la nuit et ne laissait transparaître aucune peur.  
« Si il s’en sort, j’imagine qu’on reconnaitra sa bravoure.  
-Ou qu’on le prendra pour un lâche.  
-Plus probablement. »

 

-

Homeless

L’infirmerie : Un médecin débordé, même pas chirurgien. Avec un peu de chance, il a de l’alcool pour désinfecter. Des blessés partout, qui gémissent, qui hurlent, et il y a même quelqu’un qui pleure des « pourquoi ? » sans interruption. Des bandages, ah, non, il n’y en a plus, des lambeaux de chemise alors. Du sang, séché, frais, dégoulinant, suintant, collant, craché, tachant. Des plombs, qui font « ding » quand on les fait tomber dans une petite coupe en métal. Les fous.  
Moi et mon moignon sur la paillasse. Et Ambrose qui ne vient même pas me voir.

-

Crazy Love Vol II

C’est un sale type avec les soldats de l’Union. Je veux dire, je suis un confédéré, un geôlier tout comme lui, mais même moi ça me dégoute ce qu’il fait. Et vous savez, le pire, avec Cancrelat, c’est que ça le fait rire, et il rit de ses blagues.  
Enfin, sauf une fois… C’est vrai que tu n’étais pas encore là. Je t’ai raconté, l’autre fois à Robertsonville, quand ces deux types lui ont rendu la monnaie de sa pièce ? Ah ! Cette fois-là, c’était à lui d’avoir une mauvaise blague.

 

-

That was your mother

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. A Fort Bow, ils avaient connu la chaleur, le soleil qui tape et les coups de soleil – surtout Chesterfield, pour les coups de soleil. Mais en Louisiane, c’était l’humidité qui sapait leur moral d’espion du dimanche.  
A la sortie de l’église, dans un coin de Lafayette, ils se tenaient debout pour repérer… Eh bien, on leur avait dit que Lee venait à la messe ici, peut-être qu’ils pourraient le suivre et essayer de savoir ou il était caserné dans cette ville. Le reste du job, ce n’était pas pour eux.  
Blutch évoqua les sodas de Stilman, et Chesterfield jura.  
Une fois de plus, choux blanc : Lee était insaisissable, et, s’ils s’en sortaient sans fièvre – ces fichus moustiques ! Ils recevraient un savon d’Alexander.  
« Hum, sinon, j’ai une idée.  
-Non, Blutch.  
-On n’a pas encore exploré le bayou.  
-… Non. »

-

All around the world or the Myth of fingerpriends

Continuer à bouger, toujours, c’était sa vie, et, cela tombe bien si on veut élever des chevaux qui, un jour, avait été sauvages. Sur un petit surplomb, il pouvait observer le troupeau, et surtout garder un œil sur les juments qui devraient bientôt mettre bas. Il y aurait bientôt un petit poulain ou une petite pouliche qui pourra se targuer d’avoir Arabesque comme grand-mère, même si elle avait rejoint depuis longtemps les plaines du grand manitou.  
Il refit le chemin à prendre le lendemain en suivant la carte avec son index. Si tout allait bien, ils s’arrêteraient dans un ancien QG de l’armée – laquelle ? Mystère. Ils avaient l’habitude d’y faire une longue halte en cette période de l’année.  
« Tu veux un peu de café ? Il n’y en a plus beaucoup, il est un peu pâle, je te préviens.  
Blutch se retourna sur Chesterfield qui tenait une bouilloire fumante d’une main et deux tasses de l’autre.  
« Avec un peu de chance, il y aura du café frais dans la ville à côté du poste abandonné. J’irais en acheter.  
-Du moment que tu n’en profites pas pour déserter.  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises, et sers-moi une tasse. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! dans l'ordre, les phrases inspirantes:
> 
> -The way we look to a distant constellation  
> -My traveling companion is nine years old  
> -That’s a thing that I keep In the back of my head  
> -You don't feel you could love me But I feel you could  
> -She's a rich girl She don't try to hide it  
> -It's a street in a strange world  
> -Joseph's face was black as night  
> -Somebody cry why, why why?  
> -This time the joke is on me  
> -Well, I'm standing on the corner of Lafayette  
> -There's a former army post abandoned


End file.
